


[Fanart] Sev

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Harry Potter Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Just a cute illustration of 16 yo Severus Snape. FULL COLOR.<3
Series: Harry Potter Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	[Fanart] Sev

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for looking!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**


End file.
